Negocios y perfumes
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Once fics cortos sin conexión entre sí centrados en Hevn/Himiko.
1. Color

**Disclaimer:** Get Backers y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Yuya Aoki y a Rando Ayamine.

**Advertencia general:** Shoujo ai insinuado de una forma poco directa.

**Notas:** Escribí estos diez fics para la tabla Géneros: Slash/Femslash de mision_insana en LJ.

Color

Los labios de Hevn siempre están cubiertos de color y algunas veces son tan llamativos que consiguen que algunos aparten su atención de otras partes de su cuerpo, al menos por algunos segundos.

No es inusual que dejen una marca en una servilleta o incluso en la camisa de alguien —que se acercó o a quien se acercó demasiado por una razón u otra— mas no común que dejen su rastro en alguien.

Al menos eso había creído Himiko hasta ahora.

—Así que ya estás creciendo —ríe Ban al verla entrar al café y Himiko no entiende de qué habla hasta que ve su reflejo.

—¿Algún problema? —contesta, intentando verse molesta, ocultar su sonrojo y no pensar —por ahora— de dónde provino el suave color que ahora decora sus labios.


	2. Ambivalencia

Ambivalencia

La hierba bajo sus pies está húmeda y Hevn maldice por lo bajo mientras corre, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Los gritos de sus perseguidores son suficientes para saber que siguen tras ella y confirmar si siguen siendo cinco, si los zapatos que lanzó hacia ellos dieron en el blanco y al menos uno de ellos se ha quedado atrás o si otros se han unido a ellos no es productivo.

De no haber perdido su bolso tendría más opciones que correr y esperar perderlos o al menos encontrarse con alguien del grupo que ella reunió para este trabajo, pero lamentarse tampoco trae nada por lo que continúa hasta que los hombres dejan de gritar y escucha como caen al suelo uno tras otro.

Aunque está sin aliento, cuando se detiene y mira hacia atrás Hevn suspira con alivio. Todos están inconscientes y tras ella está Himiko.

—¿Con esta cuántas me debes? —pregunta, tapando y guardando el frasco en un solo movimiento.

—No te pedí ayuda —responde Hevn, echando su cabello tras su espalda y alzando su cabeza—. Sabes que yo también soy una profesional.

Himiko resopla y Hevn se endereza más, pero al final comparten una sonrisa y aunque Himiko le reclama por haberse dejado capturar —de nuevo— arriesgando la misión y Hevn le recuerda —de nuevo— que es gracias a ella que supieron a dónde ir, cuando se separan en un lugar seguro para Hevn prometen reencontrarse después.


	3. Sobreprotector

Sobreprotector

—Ban-chan, después de todo es una mala idea...

—¡Cállate, Ginji!

—Pero no creo que Himiko-chan y Hevn-san...

—¡Shh!

Ellos estaban intentando pasar desapercibidos, Hevn estaba segura de eso.

Y quizás lo habrían logrado hasta cierto punto en otra situación, siempre y cuando el blanco no supiese que lo buscaban y simplemente creyese que eran un par de extraños hombres contratados para limpiar los vidrios del edificio.

Aunque por la forma en que cada vez subían más la voz era posible que incluso en un caso así la única manera en que podrían conseguirlo —por sólo un minuto— era sí Ban tenía la oportunidad de usar su "Jagan".

¿Cómo era posible que ese par trabajase como recuperadores cuando se delataban a sí mismos tan fácilmente?

—¡A ese paso nos van a oír!

—No voy a aguantar esto más —dijo Himiko, obviamente exasperada al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Ban, y sin perder un sólo segundo se levantó, sacando uno de los perfumes que llevaba con ella ese día.

—Himiko-chan, espera... —Hevn la imitó y puso una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de la transportadora. Entendía que estuviese irritada, pero incluso conociendo la resistencia de los _Get Backers_ no quería arriesgarse y descubrir lo que una caída de seis pisos podía ocasionarles; al fin de cuentas tenía un trabajo para ellos y el cliente había dicho que quería conocerlos el día siguiente, por lo que no podía esperar hasta que se recuperaran—. Yo me encargaré de ellos.

Era evidente que Himiko estaba en su límite de paciencia porque aunque aceptó con un asentimiento no regresó a la comodidad del sofá y tampoco guardó el frasco de perfume.

Consciente de que no tenía tiempo que perder, Hevn cruzó la sala a pasos rápidos y abrió la cortina para poder tener frente a sí a los dos causantes del mal humor de Himiko.

—He-Hevn-san... nosotros... eh... —pronunció Ginji de inmediato, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Ban y susurró—: Te dije que no deberíamos hacer esto, Ban-chan.

—Está bien —dijo Hevn antes de que Ban pudiese contestar, sonriéndole a Ginji. Él se relajó de inmediato y le sonrió en respuesta al tiempo que agitó su mano, saludando a Himiko, pero su gesto menguó de inmediato, seguramente porque ella no le regresó el saludo.

—Ban-kun —continuó Hevn poniendo sus brazos en jarra—, entiendo que estés preocupado por Himiko-chan, ¿pero no crees que estás siendo demasiado sobreprotector? Hacer esto sólo porque vine a quedarme unos días...

—¿¡Quién está preocupado! —interrumpió Ban, resoplando y fulminándola con su mirada—. Vámonos de aquí, Ginji. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

La forma en que bajaron rápidamente del andamio se veía peligrosa, pero sin duda era mejor que una caída libre mientras sufrían los efectos del perfume usado por Himiko, por lo que Hevn suspiró con alivio.

—Si vuelven no tendrán tanta suerte —aseguró Himiko con cansancio, dejándose caer en el sofá y guardando al fin su perfume.

—No te detendré —afirmó Hevn en respuesta, sintiéndose igual de agotada, y cerró una vez más la cortina antes de volver al lado de Himiko.


	4. Profesional

Profesional

Himiko sabía que a veces Hevn se tomaba el tiempo para conseguir información o verificar la ya conseguida antes de recomendar a alguien para un trabajo, pero esta era la primera vez que la veía haciendo eso.

En cierta forma era extraño verla colgada del brazo de un político mientras sonreía y actuaba como si realmente estuviese disfrutando la fiesta como invitada, en lugar de estar observando las salidas, la cantidad de protectores que intentaban pasar desapercibidos en las esquinas de la sala y la estatua.

El objeto que ella se había comprometido a transportar y del que se encargaría el día siguiente.

Un movimiento a su lado captó la atención de Himiko y al ver a un hombre, uno de los protectores, sacando su intercomunicador y mirando en dirección a Hevn con el ceño fruncido, suspiró.

Así que eran medianamente competentes.

—Oye —lo llamó antes de que pudiese avisarle a sus compañeros y sin siquiera esperar a que él contestase destapó uno de los frascos que llevaba consigo y se movió sólo lo suficiente para que la cantidad justa de aroma llegase a él.

Cuando el hombre parpadeó, obviamente confundido al no recordar lo que estaba haciendo, Himiko sonrió para sí misma y volvió a guardar el perfume en un parpadeo, sin que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

Himiko estaba consciente de que no debía haber hecho eso, pero el que estuviesen en bandos opuestos durante ese trabajo no significaba que pensase quedarse cruzada de brazos mientras Hevn salía herida a causa de su profesionalismo y su usual imprudente valentía.

Por eso Himiko no la perdió de vista durante toda la fiesta, mas se aseguró de no dejarse ver.

No tenía sentido darle la ventaja de saber a qué se enfrentaría a quien fuese que contratasen para intentar recuperar la estatua, ni siquiera si eso significaba perder la oportunidad de echarle en cara a Hevn que le debía _otra_ más.

Al fin de cuentas ella también era una profesional.


	5. Ventajas y desventajas

Ventajas y desventajas

Una de las cosas que Himiko no niega es que hay ocasiones en las que los exageradamente reveladores atuendos de Hevn son útiles.

Estando con ella es fácil que casi cualquier hombre baje su guardia y se acerque lo suficiente para no tener que siquiera depender del viento o verse en desventaja al estar en una mala posición o por falta de movilidad, en casos más desesperados.

Eso no cambia que también llama mucho la atención y anuncia que no deberían estar ahí, atrayendo así a más enemigos, incluyendo a los que tal vez habrían dejado el trabajo de deshacerse de los intrusos a otros en vez de intentar _divertirse_ además de cumplir su deber.

Pero lo peor y lo que Himiko no piensa aceptar es que ellos no son los únicos que se distraen por culpa de Hevn y sabe que si llega el día en que ella se entere, Hevn se encargará de recordárselo durante toda su vida.


	6. Esplendor

Esplendor

El trabajo de un transportador dista mucho de ser glamoroso, Hevn lo sabe bien.

Los objetos —y a veces personas— que tienen que llevar de un lugar a otro siempre atraen problemas tal como una llama atrae una mariposa, pero estos no siempre resultan quemándose como estas y una mala decisión, el enemigo o aliado equivocado puede hacer del trabajo de turno el último.

Y Himiko es joven, pequeña, menuda y también una verdadera profesional. Una de las mejores.

Hevn afirma eso último cada vez que la recomienda y aunque no lo dice también piensa que, a pesar del peligro que la rodea, es en los momentos en que Himiko demuestra su habilidad que brilla con más esplendor que cualquiera.


	7. Agradable

Agradable

Aunque no esté en el tipo de lugar que frecuenta, Himiko se encuentra a sí misma relajándose ante el sonido del violín.

La chica que lo toca es hábil, mucho más que Ban, y no es ninguna sorpresa que no sólo ella sino toda la audiencia en la amplia sala esté completamente sumergida en la melodía.

—¿Ves que tenía razón? —dice Hevn una vez finaliza el concierto y salen caminando lado a lado y Himiko no puede negarlo.

Realmente valió la pena, aun cuando le incomoda el vestido —corto y ajustado, justo lo que se puede de un regalo de Hevn— y el ambiente pomposo.

—¿Y piensas que fue suficiente? —contesta secamente a pesar de eso y Hevn ríe.

—Tengo reservaciones para cenar.

—¿Sólo eso? —cuestiona casi de reflejo y ver a Hevn dudar por un momento qué responder es una pequeña pero agradable victoria...

—¿Y un masaje para terminar la noche?

...momentánea. Porque Hevn ni siquiera intenta verse inocente al pronunciar esa pregunta y sonríe satisfecha al ver que la dejó sin palabras.

Y aunque Himiko comienza a caminar más rápido, sin importarle que se vea extraña por el vestido y la calma con la andan las demás personas a su alrededor, no queriendo darle el gusto de que vea su expresión abochornada, no está del todo molesta.

Porque ver todo lo que Hevn está dispuesta a hacer para disculparse por conseguirle un mal trabajo, del cual ni siquiera recibió un centavo, es agradable.


	8. Comprensión

Comprensión

—Así que esta es... —Hevn no terminó la frase, pero tampoco necesitaba hacerlo.

—Sí...

Himiko entendía lo que era quedarse sin palabras frente a aquella pintura, por lo que sólo sonrió suavemente y enfocó su mirada en esta.

Sin importar cuantas veces los viese los girasoles no dejaban de resultar extraordinarios y sin duda para los demás clientes habituales del café, que se tomaban unos momentos para observarlos con un semblante tranquilo, ella no era la única que pensaba así.

Y juzgando por la expresión en el rostro de Hevn, pensó Himiko cuando apartó su mirada del cuadro para verla, en ella habían causado la misma impresión.

Himiko rodeó con sus manos la todavía cálida taza de café que había pedido y esperó.

¿Ahora que había visto los girasoles Hevn dejaría su renuencia por ayudar a "un famoso ladrón" por razones que no quería explicar —y que, Himiko sospechaba, tenían más que ver con que ella era quien estaba sirviéndole de contacto a Clayman que con su ética profesional—, a pesar de que usualmente aceptaba conseguir personas para trabajos mucho más sospechosos?

La respuesta llegó muchos minutos después, cuando finalmente Hevn desvió su atención del cuadro.

—Entiendo —dijo con un suspiro—. No puedo decir que quiera trabajar para Clayman, pero conseguiré a un protector competente para que le ayude.

Himiko no pudo evitar sonreír con calidez en agradecimiento y Hevn imitó su gesto.


	9. Hábitos

Hábitos

Himiko había creído que estaba acostumbrada.

Al fin de cuentas era usual que Hevn usase prendas que dejaban tanta piel visible que dejaban poco a la imaginación y podían ser consideradas indecentes y eso no cambiaba siquiera en épocas en la que el clima causaba que todos —o al menos las personas sensatas— usaban tanta ropa que sus rostros apenas quedaban visibles.

Y aun así...

Tomando aire lentamente Himiko dio media vuelta y salió de su habitación, todavía sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas.

Al menos, pensó, tenía la suerte de que Hevn estuviese dormida y no pudiese ver la reacción que le causaba encontrarla desnuda en su propia cama.


	10. Descanso

Descanso

La fragancia invitaba a relajarse y Hevn ni siquiera intentó resistirse.

Sin preocuparse por verificar si la cortina estaba bien cerrada o no se quitó el top y la falda y dejando escapar un suspiro contento se dejó caer sobre su mullida cama.

Había una parte de sí que parecía querer recordarle que tenía que hacer un par de llamadas antes de que el día llegase a su fin, mas la ignoró, prefiriendo cerrar sus ojos y estirarse lentamente, sonriendo para sí misma.

Al fin de cuentas eso podía esperar y ella se merecía ese descanso después de un largo día lleno de dificultades. Además no tenía sentido desperdiciar el regalo que Himiko le había dejado.

Como si estuviese respondiendo a sus pensamientos, Hevn escuchó la melodía de su teléfono celular y a pesar de la tentación de ignorarla se movió perezosamente, buscando a tientas con sus manos su cartera, la cual recordaba haber dejado en el suelo, junto a la cama.

La melodía ya se había detenido cuando al fin la encontró y pudo sacar el teléfono de esta, pero no importaba porque lo único que la esperaba era un corto mensaje.

_¿Te gustó?_

Hevn tipeó una respuesta incluso más breve y dejó el aparato a un lado antes de cerrar los ojos una vez más.

_Sí._

Y le gustaba aun más saber que ella era la única que podía disfrutar el ambiente mágico que, de querer hacerlo, Himiko podía crear con sus perfumes. Pero eso se lo haría saber después, cuando la transportadora tuviese tiempo para tomar un descanso y ella tuviese la oportunidad de agradecerle con creces.


	11. Romántico

**Romántico**

La melodía era demasiado suave.

¿Se trataba de una balada?

Himiko no era una experta en música, por lo que no estaba del todo segura. Además, el débil aroma de las rosas, cuyos pétalos habían sido esparcidos por todo el lugar, la distraía más de lo que pensaba aceptar.

Por no mencionar la distracción llamada Hevn, con su vestido corto y ajustado, su escote abierto, su mirada expectante que parecía brillar gracias a la luz de las velas.

—¿Esto es lo que consideras romántico? —Himiko no pudo evitar que la risa no se notara en su tono y eso bastó para que un ligero rubor apareciese en las mejillas de Hevn y su mirada se volviese desafiante.

—¿¡Algún problema! —reclamó Hevn, poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

Era un buen cambio ser la más calmada en el momento, a diferencia de muchas otras veces en las que Hevn la había puesto en desventaja con sus ocurrencias y atributos, por lo que aunque quería señalar que era cursi y girar sus ojos y usar uno de sus perfumes para que una fragancia más apropiada remplazase la de las rosas, Himiko sonrió.

—No.


End file.
